


The Path To Decay

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [26]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Kriechen, kriechen, immer nur kriechen. Schatzzz ist fort. Beutlin hat ihn gestohlen. Doch Schatzzz ist unssser! [The Path To Decay - Sirenia]





	The Path To Decay

Kriechen, kriechen, kriechen. Den ganzen Tag lang kriechen. Nein, kein Tag. Nacht, immer nur Nacht. Immer und ewig. Kein Entkommen, ewige Finsternis um ihn herum. Gelbe Fratze ist boshaft. Weiße ebenso! Nichts ist mehr gut in der Welt.

Fisssssch, frischer Fisssssch! Nur das zählt.

Ist er wahnsinnig? Ist sein Leben ein einiges, immerwährendes Elend? Ist er eine Kreatur erbärmlicher als das niederste Tier?

Suchen, suchen, immer nur suchen. Sein Schatzzzz. Sein Schatz ist weg! Beutlin hat ihn genommen. Nun kriecht er, immer und immer, kriecht und sucht und sucht und kriecht.

Zeit verliert ihre Bedeutung. Alles verliert seine Bedeutung. Er muss seinen Schatzzzz wieder finden. Muss finden! Muss, muss, muss!

Er ist nur eine elende Kreatur ohne Bedeutung in den Weiten der grausamen Welt. Hinterlässt keine Spuren, nichts. Lebt sein Leben, vegetiert vor sich hin an den Wurzeln der Berge. Lebt von augenlosem Fisch, manchmal einem stinkenden Ork. Sein Schatzzz ist das einzige von Wert, an dem sein schwarzes Herz hängt. Er hasst und liebt ihn. Hasst und liebt sich selbst für das, zu dem er verkommen ist.

_Gollum, gollum!_

Tag um Tag verkommt er mehr, immer ein wenig mehr. Verfiel dem Bösen und konnte doch niemals von diesem Weg umkehren. Sein Schatzzz brachte ihm doch so viel Gutes! Nein, so viel Schlechtes.

Nein, Lügen! Gutes, nur Gutes!

Er beschreitet seinen Pfad des Verfalls, Jahr für Jahr für Jahr.

Dunkelheit um ihn herum. Wohlig samten und schützend. Licht ist böse. Licht sticht in den Augen, verrät ihn. Heimlichkeit ist seine Waffe, seine Opfer von hinten überfallend und erwürgend. Für alles andere ist er zu feige. Ein kleines, boshaftes Wesen ist er, nicht mehr. Feige und schwach und mit einem schwarzen Herzen.

Die Erinnerungen an friedliche Sommertage verblassen mehr und mehr. Sind bald nicht einmal mehr Erinnerungen. Scheinen aus einem anderen Leben gewesen zu sein. War es jemals sein Leben gewesen? Oder das eines anderen?

Sméagol?

Er ist verloren. Keine Heilung für die Verlorenen, Wahnsinnigen. Irre, irre! Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Er lebt gut und leidet doch zugleich unendlich. Sein Schatzzz zehrt ihn aus und doch kann er nicht von ihm lassen. Muss ihn haben! Schwach, so schwach …

Sein Leben ist fad, farblos. Trostlos und elend. Ein Wurm in der Erde. Niederer als ein Wurm in der Erde! Unterster Abschaum ist er geworden.

Sein Schatzzz, sein Schatzzz!

Er ist verdammt. Dunkelheit hält ihn nun für alle Tage gefangen, ist in ihm, er trägt sie immer bei sich. Er ist schwach an Körper und Geist, getrieben von einer niederen Boshaftigkeit und verdammt zu fallen. Schon lange hat er die Möglichkeit vergeben, ein besseres, ein schöneres Leben zu führen.


End file.
